


Crazy in love

by Pink_Peony



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, for the scrapbook, idk what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 21:37:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12219420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_Peony/pseuds/Pink_Peony
Summary: When Philip kisses Lukas, storms rise beneath his skin. For Lukas is the ocean, and Philip his moon.(reimagined quote by author unknown)





	Crazy in love

**Author's Note:**

> When someone told me about the scrapbook I just sat down and wrote this. I don't know what it is, or if it's any good. It just is what it is.
> 
> Thank god it's short?

~o~

Sometimes, love tastes like blood; metallic and painful. The kind of pain that comes without warning, that stabs at your heart and pins you to the wall before throwing you head first down on the floor. The kind of pain that follows betrayal and expectations trampled upon.

Sometimes, love tastes like forgiveness, or a bullet to the chest that leaves you wounded and wondering if all the pain and secrecy was all worth it.

The answer is yes; always yes.

Because more often than not, love is the smile you see on his face when you’ve said something stupid and he’s still around. It’s in the first curious and feverish kisses, and in the last soft touch before you have to part. Mostly, because love is the way he wants you when you’re not sure you deserve him, and the world disappears around you. Like when he looks at you with hooded eyes and bites his lip hard enough to draw blood. And you know, you just know – that this, this is what you were waiting for all along. Because now you can dare; to live, to love. To be you.

Sometimes, love tastes like blood; sweet and full of life.

~o~

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Eyewitness’ main characters Philip and Lukas, and the fandom where they live on. Thank you James and Tyler, for giving us so much to love and live for, to be inspired by, and making us always wish for more.  
> You’re in my heart, forever.


End file.
